


Painted in Pleasure

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cigarettes, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die walks in on someone in the dark and everything snowballs from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssukso](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ssukso).



> For ssukso, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> Dir en grey orgy  
> Prompt: strawberries  
> Swallowing, tying people up and coming on each other is encouraged.  
> Song[s]: Dir en grey discography

Die leaned back against the wall, taking one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out and tossing the butt into the barrel beside the door. He blew his last inhale of smoke out and pulled the door open, returning to refrigerated air and the privacy of the band's recording studio. The heels of his shoes clicked on the floor ever so lightly as he made his way down the lengthy hallway to the room they were currently practicing in.

Kaoru had called break about five minutes before, saying it'd be at least twenty minutes and then hurrying off to the restroom. That had perplexed Die, but he didn't take it much to heart. Kao was always a little weird, so this was no exception. He reached out and pulled open the door, quietly slipping inside.

It was dark - it hadn't been when he'd left. He arched an eyebrow and reached for the light switch. But before he could even get his hand to it, a breathy moan issued from where their single couch was at. He almost wanted to laugh, except that the first moan was followed by more and it actually started to turn him on.

The possibilities ran through his mind of who it could be. Toshiya? No, he'd walked out behind Die and had been in the parking lot, talking on his cell phone.

Shinya? Would their frail-looking drummer even do such a thing in private, much less in public? No, probably not.

Kaoru, then? Maybe this was why he insisted on a break. But he'd run off to the restroom, why would he come back here to do this? It made no sense.

Kyo?! Die's mind went into overdrive. What if it really were their sexy vocalist?

He could feel himself becoming more and more aroused as the moans escalated. He shuddered as he reached back to flip the lock on the door. Whoever it was, was about to get some company. He groped at the doorknob, finding there was no lock on this one. He bit back a frustrated sigh as he readjusted himself. Well... that settled why the door hadn't been locked, now didn't it?

Die slowly advanced on the couch, coming to a stop beside it, only inches from touching it. Whoever it was gave a particularly loud moan, followed by short gasping breaths. The guitarist smirked as he made out the smallish form on the couch and swiftly came around, straddling the other man and quickly covering their mouth with his own.

Metal piercings pressed into him and he groaned softly. It _was_ Kyo, then. The other tasted of cigarettes and... vodka. He lapped at Kyo's mouth, his hand trailing down the vocalist's abdomen until he got to his now stilled hand. He pulled back from the kiss and tugged Kyo's hand away. "You just invite company this way... I hope you know that."

Kyo chuckled softly. "If you're the company I get, then I'll make sure to do this again."

Die smirked, replacing Kyo's hand with his own and slowly stroking the other man's aroused flesh. He was so warm and smooth against his palm. It felt like he'd always thought it would: like he was on a natural high. His body hummed with lust and he began rubbing at his own cock through his pants as he stroked Kyo off.

Kyo quickly yanked Die's hands away, turning them and pinning the guitarist to the couch beneath him. "Let me fuck you." It wasn't a request, it wasn't even a question. It was a command.

Die's eyes sparkled as he began to be able to make out the vocalist above him. He'd dreamed of hearing those words, woken up with enough hard-ons to kill a man over them. But he'd never once thought he'd actually hear them leave Kyo's lips directed at him. "Take me." The words were breathed out, barely audible.

It didn't even matter to him that they could be walked in on. In fact, that was the last thing on his mind. He wanted Kyo's cock in him so damn bad it hurt. He clawed at the vocalist, whimpering softly as Kyo removed Die's jeans, discarding them to the side. For the first time in a while, Die was glad he had neglected to do laundry and had no clean underwear.

Kyo's hands slid over Die's exposed thighs, trailing up until he took hold of his thighs. "You know I like my partners limping in the morning, right?" With that he lifted one hand and spit in it, rubbing his saliva over his cock and then pressing himself against Die's entrance.

Die moaned, arching into Kyo's touches. "Make it so I can't walk." The sound of his own voice surprised him, how wanton and submissive it sounded as it echoed off the walls of the room. Before he could even think further than that, Kyo's cock was inside him, pushing in and pulling out at an almost frantic pace. Die tensed and then forced himself to relax. He could hear moans and cries echoing in the room and he realized one of those was him.

The harder Kyo thrust, the louder Die screamed. His movements quickly became jerky, the feeling of Die's tight, warm body around his cock was just too much. He'd been without someone for so long that finally having someone - someone so willing, at that - was hurtling him violently toward the edge. He readjusted his angle and Die literally arched off the couch until his cock pressed against Kyo's stomach.

The vocalist reached down, grasping Die's erection and pumping him in time with his thrusts. Soon enough, Die erupted all over Kyo's naked abdomen, pulsing his white, sticky fluid out in warm rivulets. Kyo used Die's dick to smear it around as he thrust as hard as he could, still aiming for the other's prostate. He could hear the door open, but that didn't stop his movements at all. In fact, he shoved himself harder into Die, causing the guitarist to emit small sounds of pleasure over and over. He thrust hard and fast; his peak was coming and he knew it. He leaned closer to Die, his fingers threading in the other man's hair. "Do you want it in you?"

Die grabbed Kyo's biceps, holding on for dear life. "Fuck yes!" He sucked in a breath and held it, waiting on the sensation of Kyo filling him with his cum. He didn't have to wait but a few seconds. Kyo stilled within him and moaned quite lewdly as his cock pulsated, sending out thick jets of cum into Die's body.

Panting, Kyo pulled out, sitting back and doing up his jeans, heedless of the fact that Die's cum was still dripping from his abdomen as he quickly kissed the guitarist. He murmured that he needed to take a piss and get cleaned up before Kao came back and stood up, slipping past whoever it was who'd entered and out the door into the hallway.

Die watched Kyo go, gasping softly as light fell across the other person in the room just before the door clicked shut. Familiar planes of a well-toned body, the careful arrangement of hair, hint of a goatee, and the most refined black-framed glasses perched before bright eyes. Kaoru was the last person he'd expected to find standing in the shadows, obviously watching him and Kyo fuck. What surprised him more was Kaoru moving away from the wall, advancing on him and then coming to crouch beside him.

"You're not leaving..." his words weren't meant to sound like a command. Instead they were simply an observation, something so very Kaoru it was impossible to miss. "Why?"

Die met Kaoru's eyes, a flicker of excitement shining from his own. "Because you're looking at me." A simple answer for a seemingly simple question. Die's breath hitched. How would his leader respond?

Kaoru's fingers slid over Die's still-clothed abdomen, pausing at the hem of his shirt, only to push it back upward, exposing more of Die's lean body. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the area just below Die's belly button, his tongue flicking out just to taste and then he pulled away. "You're letting me touch you...." An unasked question hanging from the end of a statement.

Die pushed his hair back from his forehead and shrugged a little. "Maybe I'm still needy... or maybe I just want a taste of what you have to offer me." He tried to sound nonchalant, in control. He knew it was what Kaoru would want, what he'd seen him try to obtain so many times.

The lead guitarist shifted from the floor, coming to hover over Die and then straddle his chest. His fingers made fast work of his pants as he freed his already engorged length to Die's view. He leaned over, his fingers wrapping around the arm of the couch to steady himself as he presented his erection mere inches from Die's mouth.

Die's breath caught for a moment and then he began to breathe a bit more heavily, his excitement once more rising. Kaoru's cock was just as perfect as the man himself was. He leaned up and flicked his tongue across the head, gathering the tiny bead of pre-cum that had already gathered there. Kaoru tasted bittersweet, something Die had never found in a lover before - and he wanted more.

Greedily, he pushed himself up on his elbows and filled his mouth with the lead guitarist's cock. He sucked on it like he'd suck a melting popsicle - a strawberry one, his favorite. He couldn't help but reach up with one hand, holding Kaoru's hip steady as he began to bob his head, taking damn near all of the other man each time. He was in relative heaven, just from the privilege of getting to suck Kaoru off. He was well aware of the implications of that thought, but didn't care. He only sucked harder, drew Kaoru in deeper, each and every time. His own cock was once more achingly hard between his thighs and if he'd been able to reach it, he'd have been frantically jerking it off. Instead he arched his hips ever so slightly each time he took Kaoru into his mouth, settling for what he could get.

Kaoru tensed and grabbed Die's hair, stilling him as he heard the door click open once more. "Who's there?" His voice was gruff, laced thick with desire and clearly commanding.

"Shinya." The reply was softly spoken from their drummer's lips, just as almost everything else almost always was.

Kaoru grunted, releasing Die's hair and slowly pulling out of his mouth. "We're a little... busy." He lightly stroked the guitarist's hair, the action so contrastingly affectionate that it threw Die off-guard.

The rhythm guitarist whimpered softly, shifting under Kaoru. "Kao..." the name was spoken in the most wanton of whispers.

Shinya's gasp was audible. "Die?!" The word sounded much more forceful than usual.

Die shuddered, his cock jumping in response as he realized Shinya wasn't leaving, wasn't fleeing the scene. Memories from years before, when he'd thought the other was a girl, flooded over him. He did what any rational, horny man would do and pounced on the opportunity. "Let me fuck you. Kao... fuck me until I scream." There was no hesitancy in the words, only blatant arousal and truthfulness. It was exactly what he wanted.

Kaoru immediately scrambled up, pulling Die from the couch and turning him around, forcing him on his knees and spreading his legs, positioning himself between them. He pressed his cock firmly between Die's ass cheeks, pressing in without hesitation. His breath ghosted across Die's neck. "Won't be the first time Kyo and I have shared a lover." A light chuckle and then his cock penetrated Die in one swift movement, sinking all the way home in one thrust.

Die's fingers curled into the material of the back of the sofa, his cock twitching with need. He wanted so badly to experience the one thing he'd never had - two lovers at once. Even being a rock star had never made him able to get two people in his bed at once. Somehow he always chose the ones that wanted him all to themselves. Kaoru began to move inside him and he reveled in the sensation of his leader's cock thrusting into him like this. It was exquisite. He shook forcefully from the feelings that skittered along his nerve endings. "Please..." he knew begging wasn't really becoming, but he _needed_ his cock in someone.

Shinya slowly knelt by the two lovers, his eyes flicking from one to the other. "Kao?"

Kaoru grunted softly as he sank into Die once more. "Let him fuck you." This time a command, the clear dynamics of each relationship quickly revealing themselves, even here, even now... with so much sexual tension in the air.

The blonde drummer was fast to comply, letting his pants fall to his feet and kicking them and his shoes off. But he didn't immediately come to the couch, instead he rushed over to the small office and the restroom inside it. He came back carrying a condom and a tiny pillow of lubricant. He spread himself out before Die, quickly prepping himself with two fingers, displaying the fact that he obviously knew what to do and had done it before.

Just as fast as he started preparing himself, he was done and rolling the condom over Die's length. He turned so that his ass was facing Die and waited.

Kaoru pulled Die up, holding him steady as Die reached out and pulled Shinya back, positioning himself at Shinya's entrance and pushing in slowly. Kaoru remained where he was, feeling Die's body slipping from his cock and loving it. He moaned, his fingers squeezing at Die's hip hard enough to bruise.

Die began to move, pistoning his body between the two men. Moving back impaled him on Kaoru's thick shaft, pushing forward slid his own cock into Shinya's tight hole. He quickly sped up, unable to keep himself from displaying just how frantic he was for release. He wanted to feel Kaoru spill inside him. He wanted Shinya to clamp down around him and release beneath him. And more than all of that, he wanted to cum so hard he couldn't see.

The muscles in his gut clenched and he let go, slamming himself in and out of Shinya, on and off of Kaoru's cock as his body shook with the force of the pleasure he was receiving. It was only Kaoru's hands on him that kept him on track, that kept him steady enough to continue with his needy pace.

A soft groan from behind him, followed by pulsating warmth in his ass, told him he'd done enough for Kaoru. He sped up, not stopping for the other man to finish, simply forcing Kaoru on for the ride. He could still feel the lead guitarist's hardened flesh inside him and he knew Kaoru would cum again before this was over. The way the other was still tensed told him that Kaoru had cum, but not finished - a trick he envied other men for being able to pull off.

Die reached around, grasping Shinya's erection and pumping him fast in time with his thrusts. And then he was hurtling off the edge, not even aware of the fact that he'd been teetering on the brink. He cried out, his entire body shaking as he spilled himself into the latex barrier between him and Shinya. His own warmth surrounded him as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He could barely keep himself upright, much less think to keep moving.

Kaoru slowly pulled out of Die, carefully situating the other on the last seat of the couch and then brushing his hand over Shinya's back. "I'll finish what he started. Stay here." He was fast to go and retrieve another condom from the small vending machine and even faster to come back with it and slip it on. He slid one leg on the couch, the other bracing him on the floor as he pushed into the other man, thrusting hard and fast from the get go. He had two goals - fuck until he came and make Shinya cum with him.

Shinya remained silent. Always the quiet one, he didn't differ at all during sex and that was of no surprise to Kaoru whatsoever.

Kaoru kept up a steady pace, moans of pleasure spilling from his lips as he fucked Shinya deep. He re-angled his thrusts when he felt the other man tense beneath him and struck his prostate full on, literally forcing Shinya's orgasm from him. He leaned over just enough to watch the drummer's release splatter across the couch cushion. A smile teased his lips as he thrust harder, moaning with almost every movement. He was close... so close. Die's hand gently cupping his ass sent him over the edge, his pleased cry bouncing off the walls as he pulled out and yanked the condom off, shooting his load across Shinya's ass.

Panting, Kaoru slipped off the couch, tugging his jeans back into place. He did them up and then watched as Shinya used Die's shirt to mop up the mess on his ass and the one on the couch. He tossed it back at the rhythm guitarist, who didn't even flinch. Shinya got up, tugging his own pants back on and simply walking out of the practice room like nothing had happened, presumably heading for the restroom.

Kaoru observed Die's current situation. The other guitarist was sprawled out naked on the couch, the only sign of him being alive that he was still breathing. The leader smirked as he pulled his glasses off and wiped away the sweat, resituating them on his nose before sauntering to his office and coming back with the bungee cords he'd used to strap stuff to their old van. He carefully slipped Die's shirt on, tying his hands in front of him, making sure to get them elbow to wrist as tight as he could.

He moved on, getting Die's pants back on his body zipping them, leaving the button undone on purpose. He carefully weaved the remaining bungees between Die's legs and the couch, ensuring the other couldn't get up. He smirked at his handy work, noting the cum smeared conveniently across the front of Die's shirt. If Die did this again, he'd have to make sure to decorate his pretty face with it. He turned away, opening the door and flicking on the light. He peered out into the hallway. "Practice time!"

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo will give Die what he wants if he lets Toshiya play first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for elya_chan, who decided Toshiya doesn't get enough love and was upset that he didn't get any in this fic either.  
> Song[s]: "脈 - Myaku (8 1/2 convert)" by Dir en grey

Kyo was the first to come back into the practice room. He took one look at Die and smirked. As he passed Kaoru, he gave the leader a light punch on the shoulder. "Nice job, Kao."

Kaoru did his best to look innocent. "Whatever for?"

The vocalist grabbed the microphone and grinned as he flipped the amps back on and spoke into it. "For tying up our lovely rhythm guitarist, that's what."

Die shifted and moaned softly, slowly blinking at the harsh lights that assaulted his eyes. He tried to move, yanking more frantically by the second and then settled down, glaring at both Kyo and Kaoru. "Who the hell tied me up?!" The bungees stretched a little, but didn't give enough to enable the guitarist to free himself.

Kaoru picked up his guitar and shrugged. "Consider it a break for letting me fuck you so damn hard." He glanced back at Kyo. "Can you scream at the others to get their asses in here, please?"

Kyo cleared his throat and held the mic up to his mouth. "Fuckers! Get in here!" He grabbed the small table in front of Die and dragged it back a little, standing up on it and grinning down at Die as he lazily pulled his shirt up, running his hand sensually over the expanse of his abdomen.

Die's eyes were on him in a second, just as Kyo knew they would be. When Die's breath hitched, Kyo pulled his shirt up and then off, tossing it beside Die on the couch. The guitarist yanked on his bonds again, this time looking for all the world like he wanted to ravage Kyo.

The blonde shook his head. "Damn you're one horny bastard." He looked up as the door clicked open and Shinya slipped in, heading straight for his drums, limping ever so slightly. He spoke directly into his microphone this time. "Shinya got it up the assssss." He knew taunting the other would do no good, but he figured he'd at least toss Die that bone, doing his job for him.

Shinya flipped Kyo off and settled down, picking up his drumsticks and immediately starting to practice.

Toshiya came in, looking a bit flushed and breathless, his head down. He didn't pay anyone a bit of attention as he grabbed his bass and quickly strapped it on, launching into practice with Shinya.

Kyo arched an eyebrow at the other man, but nodded to Kaoru, who also picked up the song. He waited until the next bit and then jumped into it himself, giving everything he had, as usual.

It took three songs before Toshiya looked up and started acting normal. When he did, a confused look passed over his features and then his eyes landed on the couch and a very peeved-off looking Die who was bound to it. He damn near choked on air and then stopped playing. He waited until he had silence from everyone, Kyo dropping his part last since he wasn't facing the others. "What the hell is Die doing tied to the sofa?"

Kaoru chuckled. "You missed out on all the fun, Toto. We each had our way with him and then he passed out... so I tied him up." Kaoru shrugged nonchalantly, as if this were a typical occurrence. His eyes raked over the second guitarist. "Hmm... I bet he'll let you in on a piece of himself if you do it right." He tossed a pick at Die's crotch, bouncing it off the obvious bulge there. "I think Kyo's been taunting him while we weren't paying attention."

Kyo turned away from Die, a fairly predatory look on his face. His pants hung further down his hips than usual and the top button was undone, clearly showing that he'd been more than likely fondling himself the way he did sometimes on stage. He licked his lips. "I've got him nice and worked up." He jumped down from the table and knelt in front of Die, running his fingers over the tent in the other man's pants. "Haven't I, Dai-Dai?"

Die flinched at the nickname, but ignored it in favor of being so obviously felt up. His hips arched and he moaned low and sexy.

Kyo tilted his head and then leaned in, whispering in Die's ear. "What do you want to do to me?"

Die was already breathing hard, his chest rising and falling in anticipation of having more of Kyo. "I... I want to fuck your abs." It wasn't really an arbitrary decision. The guitarist had been dreaming about those fucking abs for years now and if he could have anything he wanted, it'd have been to be buried in Kyo's ass. But he knew full well the other wouldn't allow that. But maybe... just maybe... he'd let him thrust against his abs until he came all over them.

Kyo chuckled softly. "First time that request has been made." He trailed one hand down Die's chest, groping the guitarist and then sitting back. He raised his voice so Toshiya and the others could hear. "I'll give you what you want if you let Toshiya do what he wants to you... in front of at least me."

Toshiya's eyes were wide. He'd been overly worked up by his on-again-off-again girlfriend while they'd been talking on the phone during break. But he'd taken it too far when he'd slipped behind the building and actually started jacking off while she was talking dirty to him. She'd ended the conversation by telling him to go fuck off and then hung up on him.

His eyes roved over the guitarist. It wouldn't be his first time with a guy as he'd done some experimenting when he was younger. He glanced at Kaoru. "Now?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Now, if I get to stay." He pulled his guitar strap off and set the instrument aside, plunking down in a chair near the sofa.

Shinya got up and yawned. "I'm tired. See you guys tomorrow." He grabbed his bag and made a rather unceremonious exit from the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Kaoru reached over and flipped off his amp. Toshiya did the same to both his and Kyo's before setting down his bass and making his way over to Die on the couch. As he passed Kyo, he trailed one hand over his ass, grasping it slightly before smacking it and grinning. "I've always wanted to do that. You have one hell of an ass."

Kyo arched an eyebrow at him, but didn't say a word, just remaining on the table, not bothering with doing anything but tossing Kaoru his mic so he could put it down for him. The leader did just that and Kyo slid his zipper down a little, reaching in and fondling himself as he watched Toshiya and Die.

Kaoru chuckled as Toshiya unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. "Careful, he's been used pretty hard."

Toshiya freed his cock, stroking himself into full hardness. He placed one leg on the edge of the couch and reached out, grabbing Die's head and pulling it forward. "Suck me."

Die willingly opened his mouth, taking the other man's cock in and immediately licking at it, coating it in saliva. When Toshiya moaned, he clamped his lips down around the hard flesh and began sucking, bobbing his head as much as he could with Toshiya's grip being so forceful on his hair. Toshiya tasted different than he'd thought. For some reason, he'd expected a bitter taste. But instead, he found that Toshiya tasted sweet, his pre-cum only slightly salty.

Toshiya's grip tightened in Die's hair and he began shoving his cock in and out of the guitarist's mouth. "Fuck... yes, just like that!"

Die's tongue worked at the underside of Toshiya's shaft, tackling the most sensitive spot on the other man's cock. He knew it'd drive him wild and Toshiya didn't seem to be one to mind their session not lasting an eternity. His own cock was impatient to be pushing against Kyo and he was more than determined to get to that point as soon as possible.

Kaoru stood, slipping around behind Kyo and lightly kissing his back as he slid his hands over the vocalist's hips. He pulled the zipper of Kyo's pants down all the way and freed his straining erection to the air. Careful to hold Kyo steady, he slid his hand around Kyo's length and began to slowly pump him.

Kyo groaned softly, causing Die to whimper around Toshiya's length. Just that alone set Toshiya into frantically fucking Die's mouth, making Die gag at the unexpected pressure of the other man's cock being shoved damn near down his throat. But that didn't stop Toshiya, he just kept going, his hand pulling hard at Die's hair as he shoved his cock in over and over.

Kaoru flicked open the button on his pants, unzipping them and grasping his own now-aching cock and stroking in time with Toshiya's thrusts. He kept his pace slow and steady on Kyo, ensuring the vocalist didn't get off before he could give Die what he wanted.

A half-choked sob left Toshiya's mouth as he pulled out and emptied his load across Die's lips and cheek. As he stroked himself down, he slowly let go of Die's hair, petting it softly in apology. As he watched his cum drip from Die's chin and onto his already stained shirt, a small smirk found its way onto his lips. He stepped back and did up his pants. "You look so fucking hot with cum all over your face." With that, he glanced at Kyo and Kaoru and then walked out. "See you guys tomorrow. I've got a pissed off girl to attend to."

Kaoru continued jerking himself off, too far along to simply stop and be comfortable. His balls were already drawn up and aching, his cock throbbing on its own with the need to release. He let go of Kyo's cock and forced the vocalist to turn around. As soon as Kyo did, he took the other man's cock into his mouth, sucking greedily as he stroked himself as fast as he could. His release built higher and higher as he sucked at the rigid flesh of the vocalist's erection. Not even a minute later, he was cumming, his release spraying out across the table in thick jets as he moaned deeply around Kyo's cock.

Shuddering, he stopped sucking Kyo and took a shaky step back, refastening his pants. His breathing harsh, he pushed his hair back from his face and turned away, walking quickly to his office. "Have fun, guys." He slipped inside and shut the door behind himself.

Kyo turned back, his eyes on the second guitarist. He stepped off the table and came to straddle Die's lap. Considerately, he took Die's shirt and pulled it up with some difficulty, managing to wipe the cum from his face. "He's right, you do look gorgeous that way... but I'd rather it be mine." He leaned down, claiming Die's mouth with his own and kissing him fiercely.

Die pulled harder at his bound arms, whimpering into the kiss until Kyo pulled back and tilted his head at him. "Untie me... please." He yanked at his legs to try to prove a point.

Kyo chuckled softly as he slid off Die's lap and knelt in the floor. He unhooked the first hook he came across and watched the entire thing uncoil itself from around the guitarist's legs. Kaoru was certainly good at tying people up with bungees.

Die immediately moved his legs from being squished together and heaved a sigh of relief as he held out his arms, giving Kyo a pleading look.

Kyo stared at them for a moment and then took Die's hands in his own, curling his fingers and forcing his hands fist-on-top-of-fist. He held them level with his crotch and placed his cock against the hole Die's hand was forming. "Let me fuck you first. Then you can fuck my abs." He pushed his length into Die's hands and held them steady as he thrust in and out, his moans of pleasure growing rapidly as Die increased how hard he was squeezing. The sweat from Die's hands made for nice lubricant and kept it from being unpleasant.

The blonde pulled out, grabbed the top of the bungees and yanked them down, forcing Die's hands into his lap and then unceremoniously spit on them before straddling Die and shoving his dick back into the hole the guitarist's hands provided. He steadied himself using Die's shoulders as he thrust hard and fast into his lover's grip. It felt almost as good as Die's ass, but he got to keep his legs spread rather than mostly pressed together. His breath came in short pants, his chest heaving with the effort of fucking so fast.

He leaned down, capturing Die's mouth with his own, his hips slamming harder against Die's hands. The second Die opened his mouth to allow him entry, he pulled back and groaned. "I'm gonna bruise you good." He forced his hips forward until it started to actually hurt, he was doing it so hard. Shocks of pleasure radiated through his body from the actions and his fingers dug into Die's shoulders. "Tighter!"

Die tightened his hold as much as he could, which was actually fairly significant, considering he used his hands as his career. His gaze flicked between Kyo fucking his hands and the vocalist's face, which was contorted in the most beautiful display of pleasure he'd ever seen. His own length throbbed needily between his legs, begging for attention. But he knew full well he'd get what he wanted just as soon as Kyo came for him.

Kyo leaned down and nipped at Die's neck, taking warm flesh between his teeth and biting down rather hard before releasing it. His hips worked hard and fast, his cock pounding in and out of Die's tight grip. A deep moan left his lips and then he was cumming, his release filling Die's hands and lubricating his now erratic thrusts. When he could stand the friction no longer, he slowed to a stop and then pulled himself free of Die's grip.

Completely without inhibition, he shoved his pants down over his shapely ass, kicked off his shoes and discarded the jeans off to the side. He yanked the bungees free of Die's wrists and then plopped down on the couch. "So come get me, then." He flashed a rare grin at the other man.

Die used his two clean fingers to pull his zipper down and free his aching cock. He took one look at the front of his shirt before quickly wiping Kyo's cum off one hand onto the fabric and then yanking the shirt off and tossing it aside. His pants basically fell down by themselves and then slipped his flip-flops off and left his blue jeans piled on top of them.

Without hesitation, he settled himself on Kyo's lap, his long, lean legs straddling the vocalist. He held up the hand he hadn't cleaned off and flashed a grin at the other man. "Thanks for providing the lube." With that, he smeared Kyo's cum across the vocalist's abs, a soft moan leaving his throat at the mere thought of what he was about to do.

He bit his lip as he positioned himself over the blonde, pressing his cock against the taut flesh. Slowly, he slid upward, his heart pounding in his chest. His hands were shaky as they found Kyo's shoulders and he began to move - thrusting himself repeatedly over the other's muscles. Small pleased noises fell from his lips as he shifted his angle, slipping his cock across Kyo's abs as fast as his body would let him go. The faster he went, the louder he became, his voice rivaling that of Kyo's when he'd been singing just minutes before.

Kyo reached out and settled his hands on Die's hips, feeling his muscles work as he thrust against him. It wasn't unpleasant, the sensation of having something so abnormal fucked like this. And the show Die was putting on was well worth it. He flexed, forcing his abdominals to become more prominent.

The reaction from Die was immediate, his hips jerking in an unsteady rhythm and his moans escalating to a level that damn near had Kyo aroused again. If he hadn't just cum, he'd have been harder than a rock just from the combination of the look on Die's face and the sounds he was making. Die's grip tightened on Kyo's shoulders and Kyo held on tighter to Die's hips in response.

Die arched hard against Kyo, making small thrusts as his body shook with the force of his orgasm. His cum spurted out, mixing with Kyo's, coating his well-toned abdomen in the sticky substance. "F-fuck!" Still shaking, Die did his best to not collapse on top of Kyo.

Kyo shifted them, letting Die fall onto the cushions of the couch beside him. He slid his hand over the guitarist's sweaty chest, a soft smile on his face. "That was actually pretty hot..." he trailed one finger down to Die's still half-engorged cock, swiping off the last bit of cum and bringing it to his mouth, his tongue darting out and licking it away. He rested his head back on the couch arm. "So... was it everything you dreamed it would be?" He'd have laughed if he hadn't been dead serious.

Die nodded, still trying to catch his breath. "Perfection."

**The End**


End file.
